House of Anubis FanFiction: The Murders of The Anubis Students
by MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna
Summary: This is the Anubis students' senior term at Anubis House. Nina has been missing for two weeks and everyone is on the edge. When Nina is murdered by someone called "C", Sibuna is especially looking for Nina's murderer. Eddie has some suspects in mind but they may be wrong. "C" is out there and the unexpected may be next. Used to be rated T but it's not Rated M for many things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

C's P.O.V.

* * *

Yeah, that's right. I killed her. I killed her with my slick machete. And I'll do it again too. That snob deserved to die. Everyone deserves to die at Anubis house. Nina Martin was easy to kill. She needed to go. Just a, what do you call, road block, to my wants and desires. I plan on killing everyone at Anubis house. Joy Mercer, a "fashionista wannabe". She thinks she's "hot" with her new look but I don't think that boy that she has had her eye on for quite sometime really cares. Easy. Jerome Clarke, a prankster that does have a soft side. Easy. Mara Jeffray, the brains _and_ beauty of the Anubis House. _Too _easy. Alfred "Alfie" Lewis, the sweet idiot joker that believes in aliens and zombies. Way. Too. Easy. K.T. Rush, the newbie American girl A.K.A, Nina number two. Easy Peasie Lemon Squeezy. Edison "Eddie" Sweet "Miller", the Osirian newbie. Or as I like to call him, Male Nina. Heh. He isn't so easy. I'd say advanced. This is all such a video game to me. That I've played way too many times and know I can win. But there are two students who I want. Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. They're the hardest yet they don't even know there hidden powers. Expert level. A little challenge wouldn't you say? Now excuse me, I have to give the students a little scare first. Now where did I put that butcher knife...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

* * *

It was morning. I've never heard silence quite this loud. Guess I'm gonna have to be the one to break it.

"So, uh, how are we all doing today? I dunno." I shrugged. Everybody was very awkward because Nina had just suddenly disappeared. We were seniors. Nina and Amber were back for our last term. And Nina had suddenly disappeared. Lovely.

"Okay, we all just need to face it. Nina. Isn't. Coming. Back." Patricia finally said.

"Oh and how do you know that?!" Amber hissed. Fabian and Amber were taking this the hardest.

"Amber, she's been gone for two weeks. Two. Weeks. That's fourteen days. She would've been back by now."

"Unless she was kidnapped." Joy said.

"Or murdered." Mara said.

"Shut up! She was not!" Fabian hissed.

"Well she isn't coming back Patricia's right!" Jerome said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Amber yelled.

"You guys need to let go." Joy said.

"C'mon. We don't need to take any of this shit anymore." Amber said to Fabian. Fabian got up with Amber and they both left to go to school. I felt genuinely sorry for them. Here they were, grieving, and then they had people shoving there huge noses in their business, telling them crap about the girl they loved the most. That's really screwed up.

"You guys know that was wrong of you right?" I said.

"Uh, it wasn't. We needed to make them stop grieving about her. They've been suffering Eddie! She isn't coming back!" Patricia said.

"Let them find that out for themselves! Don't just force them to! Don't make them feel like shit! Leave them alone you guys!" I yelled.

"What if they don't Eddie? What if they never realize that she isn't coming back?" Joy asked.

"You guys are so immature it's not even bearable." I snapped leaving the house. When I stepped outside I stepped on something. It felt like something besides the porch. I looked down and saw it was a letter addressed to the Anubis Students. I picked it up and put it in my bag. I figured I'd just open it at dinner.

During our little break, I looked at the letter but I didn't open it. It felt like it had a letter and something else in there. It was one of those huge yellow envelopes for like files and stuff. I looked to see who it was from and it said Unknown. Obviously this person brought it here rather than shipping it threw the mail. Then I knew something was screwed up.

When it was time for dinner, and everyone was at the table, I revealed the letter.

"I found a letter today. It was addressed for us." I said.

"Well read it!" K.T. said. Fabian and Amber had a puss on their faces. We pissed them off this morning. When I opened the letter, I took the letter out.

_**I hope you all enjoyed the little gift I sent you brats. It's a very special thing for a certain someone you know. Or, shall I say, knew. I cleaned it up nice for you pussies. You would puke if I hadn't because your gay teenage stomachs couldn't handle it. Such a shame what had to happen to her. If she wasn't so mean to my beloved sister, then she'd still be here. Well, I gotta go dispose of this body. Chow Anubis Students.**_

_**P.S. Sleep with one eye open tonight. Like it'll do any good for you.**_

_**-C**_

In the envelope, besides the letter was the gift "C", whoever that was, was talking about.

"Well? Open the g-gift." Jerome stuttered. We were kinda scared from the letter. It almost sounded like a death threat. There was a large jewelry box in there. I had a feeling it wasn't jewelry. I took out he box and put it on the table and slowly opened it with my eyes closed I pulled whatever was in there out and showed everyone. I heard some gasps and gags. I opened my eyes. I squealed in terror but didn't let it go. It had something in it. It was a hand. With no arm or wrist attached to it. It was cleaned though. I opened the hand and saw Nina's locket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

* * *

That hand wasn't just any hand. It was Nina Martin's hand. Amber screamed. Fabian didn't do anthing though. He looked like he was hyperventilating. His skin color went from a normal color to a freaking vampire color. Pure snow white. He was absolutely still. His eyes were bulging out of his head. His mouth was in a straight line.

"Fabian?" Patricia asked, her voice shaking. He didn't answer. K.T climbed over me and took Fabian's pulse. She had to try it a few times but she found it. She checked to see if he was breathing. She ran over and got some water and tried to give it to him. He didn't do anything.

"He's in shock. The hyperventilating, skin color, facial expression, eyes, movement, he isn't coming outta this for awhile." K.T finally said.

"We have to tell someone that she was murdered! And sending us death threats!" Jerome yelled.

"NO! We tell NO ONE! Just tell Trudy that Fabian's in shock K.T. He has to go to the hospital. We tell nobody about this. When it gets worse then we'll say something. Got it?" I said putting everything back into the envelope.

"How can anything get worse than this!?" Jerome yelled.

"Trust me. In this house, it can." I said. K.T ran and got Trudy. A few minutes later Trudy was calling 9-1-1.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night; knowing I was in this bed and Fabian was in a hospital bed and Nina's hand was in an envelope in my dresser. Why would some sicko put Nina's hand in a jewelry box? Who was the sicko? They went by the name of "C". I tried to think of someone who's name started with a C. I thought of a bunch of names but one I knew was her. Caroline Denby. Caroline had a sister. She posed as her sister though. Beloved? Yeah right. Caroline hated us too. She had a motive, and all the details added up. Miss Caroline Denby murdered Nina Martin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

* * *

Yeah, I had no idea where the hell I was but I guess I was in shock. That was really screwed up. I knew exactly whose hand that was. It was Nina's. Nina, was dead. Gone, forever. Never past seventeen. It sounds a lot better than you think, reader. This was so screwed up I apparently went into shock. I, myself, felt dead. Maybe I was. Maybe I did die. Maybe when I found out my true love could never be mine ever again, I just, died. Amber must be in shock too. Or, well, at least very very upset.

* * *

I was surrounded by clouds and sunshine. That's too gay to exist I thought. Then I saw Nina, but she wasn't heavenly like the setting around us was. She was stabbing some person with white wings in the wings. The girl was screaming for her to stop but she wouldn't. Instead of blood, the wings were squirting out rainbow liquid. Alright, way too gay to exist.

"Nina! Stop stabbing her!" I yelled. Nina turned around with the rainbow blood all over her face. She grinned like a psychopathic serial killer and then let out an evil cackle.

"Aw, now you _look_ like an angel, only if you were... oh well. Take a knife." Nina said throwing me a knife.

"Come and help me hunt down angels with my boyfriend." Nina said. Boyfriend? _Boyfriend_? Oh _hell _no.

"Mick." Nina said. Oh _HELL_ NO! Mick came out with the rainbow shit on his face and made out with Nina right in front of me. Oh that douche has some balls. It looked like they were about to do it because Nina's shirt was off and so was his. The angel crawled over to me. It was Amber.

"They are seriously disgusting." Amber said.

"Are you okay?" I managed to get out. I was horrified by that scene.

"Oh I'm fine. It just hurt for a little bit. It'll heal quickly." Amber said.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked.

"You are in what _was_ Heaven." Amber said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"But don't worry! You're not dead. This is just your gift." Amber the angel said. This was Amber yet it wasn't Amber. Amber wasn't dead but this angel was Amber.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your gift. You have a power much greater than the Anubis Triangle combined." Amber said.

"The what?" I asked.

"Anubis Triangle. The Chosen One is the main point, the top point, the Osirian, the left side, and the Isis, the right side." Amber said.

"Whose the Isis?" I asked.

"Why K.T. of course!" Amber said.

"Holy sh-I mean cheese! What kind of 'gift' do I have?" I asked.

"The gift of seeing the future, people in heaven, and stopping great curses." Amber said. Okay... This has _got_ to be a dream.

"Um, so what does that mean..." I said.

"Ugh, let me dumb it up for you, and I thought _you_ were the smart one, total rip off, when your asleep, you see Heaven so like right now, your asleep in a hospital because your in shock because of that slut over there's death." Amber said pointing to Nina. She was now naked with Mick. Oh how _nice_.

"You'll now see vision so when you see those visions, they'll be the future. The good future or the bad future is not for anyone to decide except for yourself. And as for stopping great curses, you basically stop ghosts like Senkhara and people like Rufus and Victor and their little 'society', and Nina's murderer." Amber said.

"How did you know about Senkhara and Rufus and Victor and the society and Nina and her murderer?" I asked.

"I am your guardian angel Fabian, I don't look like this though, I don't have an image, I didn't want to take Nina because you needed to see what she was doing here so I took the image of your friend, Amber. Sorry if this is all so sudden." 'Amber' said.

"So you're not Amber?" I asked.

"No." My Guardian Angel said.

"And that's Nina? Now? How did Mick get here?" I asked.

"Yes, that's Nina. She is dead. And the murderer just murdered Mick three hours ago."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

* * *

"Mick's dead too?" I asked.

"Yes. The murderer wants to kill all the Anubis students. Especially you and Amber. You both have gifts." M.G.A (My Guardian Angel=M.G.A) said.

"But Mick stopped going to the Anubis House two terms ago. And what gift does Amber have?" I asked.

"Mick _was_ one of the Anubis Students though, therefor making the murderer kill him. And this is the stuff they do when they were chosen to come here. The happiest most utterly exquisite place in the world. Peaceful. Until these two clowns showed up. Now Hell is more peaceful than this place. Amber's power is to see the past, see Hell, and heal humans. Now let's dummy that up for you. Amber can have visions too and like you see the future, she'd see the past. When she sleeps, she sees Hell. Her Guardian Angel is there. He lives here put he's required to go there since your here. He took the image of _you_. Ha. Anyways, as the healing goes, say someone was in a car accident. All she'd have to do is place her hand on the injury and it'll be better instantly. Same with a cut or a paper cut. It wouldn't hurt her either so that's good. Well, I better let you go. You're waking up." M.G.A said.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?"

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"You might next time you sleep." M.G.A said fading away. Everything was.

"What's your name!?" I yelled.

"Isabella!" M.G.A yelled. I could barely hear her but I caught what she said. Then I was falling from the sky. I'm terribly afraid of heights so this is just traumatizing. I fell right into a building into a room onto a body that looked exactly like me. The heart meter was beeping _way_ too fast. There were a bunch of nurses and doctors around the body doing the shock thing to him. I fell smoothly into him and having control of him. The meter slowed down to a normal sound.

"Oh thank _god_!" One of the doctors said. One of my eyes opened and then the other did the same. I was in a hospital room. Isabella wasn't lying. I was in a hospital. So then, I did have a gift. Amber had a gift. Nina was truly dead. So was Mick.

* * *

I stayed in the hospital one more day after that and then was sent home. I went into Anubis House and rushed straight to Amber.

"We need to talk." I said. Amber nodded and went into my room.

"You have a gift." I said.

"So do you." Amber said.

"We have Guardian Angels." I said.

"Correct. Nina and Mick are dead." Amber said. I nodded.

"Well now that that's out of the way... O.M.G HOW ARE YOU!?" Amber yelled hugging me. That was totally unexpected.

"Um, fine!" I said hugging her back. Then I heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Amber asked letting go of me.

"Yeah. Let's go check it out." I said. Amber and I went out into the living room. There on the floor was a pool of blood. And Joy's body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

***Before reading, note that there is heavy swearing.***

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't remember a time I felt like I should've felt disgusted or horrified. But I didn't. I felt nothing. I figured maybe it was just my strange way of grieving. I honestly don't know. I didn't see any of the other students around. I didn't _think_ the students went to school. Mara suddenly popped her head above the table.

"Are they gone?" Mara whispered.

"Who?" I asked. Fabian looked behind us just to make sure.

"We don't know. They had a black ski mask on and a shot gun in their hands and they tried to shoot us up." Jerome said appearing out nowhere.

"Well, are you guys okay now?" I asked moving my head looking around.

"Yeah. I think so. Where's Joy?" Patricia asked looking around for Joy.

"Um..." I said. Patricia screamed at the sight of losing her best friend like that.

"Look! A note!" Fabian said getting the note.

"What does it say?" I asked peaking over his shoulder.

_**Well, well, well. Now that the girl Nina is dead (long gone fo awhile now I should say... Hmm.), your little drop out dumb athlete Mick is freaking screwed (literally) to a bed, and now your stupid fake fashionista Joy (brains were blown straight outta her skull, good job shot gun!) are dead, yes, dead, there is less of you. Eight to be exact... but the prize I want is only two of you. And when the rest of you are gone leaving the two I want alone, I'll make them my minions. Now, in the meanwhile, next time, don't leave the door unlocked. خدا حافظ. Or bye, you idiots wouldn't understand.**_

_**-C**_

P.S. Getting some hints on who I am faggots? Ha. Ha. Ha.

Reading that letter was not only a harsh reminder of Nina's death, but a wake up call. We have a stalker.

"Eddie! Is this bad? Or do we need the sky to fall? The sky is falling! The sky is _falling_!" Fabian hissed.

"That isn't bad. This isn't great either." Eddie said.

"Oh so, when I get murdered it'll be _grand_? Oh let's have a _ball_." Fabian yelled.

"Stop!" Eddie yelled. Fabian stomped over to Eddie, they were face to face.

"If this isn't bad-" Fabian whispered.

"It's not that bad!" Eddie whined.

"THEN _WHAT_ IS!? HUH? DON'T BE A FREAKING _BITCH_ EDDIE! If we all _DIE _because of this, you'll be fucking sorry. Got it?" Fabian screamed. Louder than when Fabian had that fight with Eddie at my birthday party. Eddie nodded. Everyone else was up and visible again.

"My girlfriend is dead. You would do the same fucking thing if Patricia was murdered and you got a box with her freaking _hand_ in it. You're pathetic." Fabian sneered walking away. Fabian motioned me to come with him. I did as I was told.

"What?" I asked when me and Fabian walked outside of Anubis House.

"Eddie isn't trying hard enough to find Nina, Mick, and Joy's murderer. I think we should go off on our own to find it. They're taking our lives from us. They are ruining ours." Fabian said.

"Let's do it then." Amber said.

"Aw, I don't think so." Someone said behind us. Then they knocked us out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

***I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm now taking questions about the series so don't be afraid to PM me. Major swearing/cursing.***

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

* * *

I didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of this. I mean, grieve about Joy but why the letter? It's obviously some Pretty Little Liars wannabe. I mean, yeah, I'm scared. But, there was _no_ need for Fabian to freaking break my ear drums screaming in my face. I guess he's freaking out about Nina and all this. That night I called a Sibuna meeting but Fabian and Amber weren't there.

"Has anyone seen Fabian or Amber?" I asked.

"Not since that fight you and Fabian had." Alfie said.

"Um, do you think, something, h-happened t-to t-th-them?" Patricia stuttered. She was in shock from Joy's death.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Well, they would've been back by now!" Patricia yelled.

"Trixie, I honestly don't want to believe Fabian and Amber are dead or kidnapped." Alfie said.

"Well Fabian was right Eddie!" Patricia yelled.

"They probably _were _killed or kidnapped. That C is coming!" Patricia snapped.

"NO! NO! NO! I'm not going to believe that!" I yelled.

"Guys! Calm down!" K.T hissed.

"Where ever Fabian and Amber are right now, I'm sure they're fine! Now guys! Just shut up!" K.T. said. Then she walked up to her room. The rest of us did the same.

I couldn't sleep again. There was too much going on in my mind. Where would they go? I got up and went downstairs for a glass of water. My throat felt like there was mucus on every side of it. Oh great, illness. Just what I need right now. I opened the fridge and got a glass of water. I drank it and it did nothing. That was a waste of five minutes. I went into Jerome and Alfie's room to get Alfie. I glanced over at Jerome's bed and saw blood dripping on the floor and a hand dangling off the bed. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

***Yes you're right, I love making you guys scream and cry. Rated T for major swearing/cursing. Oh, when I'm finished this book, I'll make a guide for it.***

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

* * *

Okay. This cannot be happening. I am _not_ dead. I refuse to be dead. I swear to god if this isn't freaking Hell, then I don't know what is. What did I do in my short life on Earth to be here?! Yes, I admit, I was kind snobby when I was eleven but that was six years ago! And it wasn't _that_ bad! I was in a place. It was all red and black smoke was everywhere. It looked like prison. I was standing or a bunch of dark red clouds and I saw two people with white wings, handcuffed, being taken away by two other people with black wings. I saw my guardian angel, Blake, come to me.

"Okay, where am I?" I asked him once he got to me.

"Okay, you're not dead and neither is Fabian. You guys are just knocked out right now. We're in Hell right now." Blake said.

"Oh! I _knew_ C would get to us! But Eddie wouldn't _do_ anything like he said! Will he now? No!" I yelled.

"Okay, we have to hide. I'm an angel and the demons, which are the people with the black wings, don't like us angels. Especially _guardian_ angels. They're apparently the most angelic." Blake said.

"How do I wake up?! I wanna get out of here Blake!" I yelled.

"Okay, you have to do this, but you have to do it _correctly_ you understand me?" Blake said.

"Yes!" I said.

"You have to run into the castle up there,"-points at the castle-"And make sure you run right threw the wall." Blake said. I ran to the castle and then one of the demons saw me and started chasing me. I ran faster the the castle and right into the wall. And ran threw it. Nothing happened. I went into the castle to see what it was and slammed the door in the demons' faces. At the staircase was Jerome.

"Salutations, Amber." Jerome said. When the hell did Jerome say salutations?

"Why are you here, Jerome?" I asked.

"I'm dead, Amber. Dead. Kaput. And I know who C is. But will I tell you? Ha ha ha, fuck no. Why do you think I'm in _Hell_?" Jerome hissed.

"Why then? What did you do to be here?" I asked.

"I have a double life. Or well, I should say, _had_ a double life. Well Amber, you're waking up. Get ready for the _torment_ you're gonna receive. Oh, and let me say this. It's not C."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

***I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. This chapter may be to graphic for some readers. Rated T for swearing/cursing and violent behavior.***

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up next to Fabian. Our wrists were tied together and we were criss crossed on a floor. Our mouths weren't taped shut.

"Fabian," I whispered. He was still knocked out. Since we were back to back I banged my head into his head to wake him up.

"Ow! What!?" Fabian hissed.

"Shh! I think we were kidnapped..." I whispered.

"Oh shit, someone's coming." Fabian whispered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two students my sister wanted." A girl said. She had a ski mask on so we couldn't see her.

"What do you want from us?" I asked.

"So my sister doesn't have to strain herself, I have you two ready for execution." The girl said. She sounded oddly familiar.

"Are you C's sister or something?" I asked.

"Well no duh beauty. You certainly don't have the brains." She said.

"Hey. She _is_ smart, _Vera_." Fabian said. That's why she sounded familiar. The girl took off the mask to reveal herself only to be the ugliest and most evil, Vera.

"How dare you speak to the woman with the base ball bat like that, Fabian. I know Jasper and Ade raised you better than that." Vera said eying her base ball bat in her hands.

"Aw, you know damn well you won't hit him with that." I hissed.

"Oh really? Try me." Vera said and she started hitting Fabian outside the head with the baseball bat. I could see blood going all over his face. He was screaming for her to stop but she only hit him harder.

"Stop it! Please!" I begged. Fabian was screaming so loud. His blood was flying everywhere.

"Alright, I'll stop. I don't wanna hurt his pretty little face now." Vera said picking his head up by his chin. Vera untied me but not Fabian.

"I'll be back..." She said leaving. Fabian was crying and whimpering in pain. I crawled over in front of him and hugged him. He gritted his teeth for awhile. Then after five minutes of that it hit me. I have the healing power. I placed my hand on his wound from the baseball bat and it automatically disappeared. It didn't hurt him anymore.

"Thanks." He said. I untied his wrists. Then _she_ came back. With a night stick. Oh shit.

"Fabian, it's time for you to," Vera said walking over to him.

"Get beat with a night stick!" Vera said. Fabian screamed but Vera started hitting him outside the head with the night stick. I screamed at her for her to stop but that only made it worse. She kept hitting him until her blacked out.

"Well, that'll teach him not to talk back." Vera mumbled leaving the room. I crawled over to Fabian who was half way across the dirty, concrete floor. I healed his head again then propped him up on my knee.

"We'll find a way out of this Fabian. I promise. For everyone. For Nina. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

***I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My internet won't work. But everyday I work on two chapters so, the longer I'm gone, the more chapters you're gonna get when I come back. Alright, so in this chapter, it's Eddie's Point Of View and it's been two weeks since Fabian and Amber were kidnapped. Eddie's been freaking out and it's disturbing Patricia and everyone else. This has cutting in it so rated T for swearing/cursing, violent behavior, and self harm.***

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

* * *

They. Weren't. Back. They'll never be back. They left me. And they don't want me. Fabian's probably dead like Nina and Mick and Joy and Jerome. Amber's probably dead too. Why. Why? _Why_? Why them? It was dinner time. I went out into the kitchen and threw myself into a chair.

"You're not getting your own food?" K.T. asked setting her plate of food down on the table.

"I'm not hungry. I'll never be hungry. Neither will Fabian or Amber." I said.

"Oh stop thinking like that!" Patricia said sitting down. Soon everyone else did too.

"They'll be back." Patricia reassured me.

"When? When Patricia? It's been two damn weeks. Nina was gone for two weeks then we got her hand as a present! Next we'll get Amber's arm or Fabian's foot!" I yelled running into the bathroom. I slammed the door and took out my razor. I took my wrist and cut into it. I kept doing it. I didn't know how people even did it. It hurt. I only did it one more time. I started punching the mirror and then it shattered into shards into the sink. I screamed and Alfie ran in.

"Dude! What did you _do_?!" Alfie said running. He saw the blood on my knuckles and wrists and flinched.

"I miss them too but they wouldn't want this from you!" Alfie said.

"It's not just them! I've had some problems and I'm not comfortable saying anything about it." I said. Alfie cocked his head.

"I just have to, blow some steam." I said heading outside. Before I got outside I saw Mara, her eyes puffy from crying. And in her hands was a pregnancy test.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

***I would've been pissed about the cliff hanger too. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm telling you, this is Rated T for a reason. Rated T for swearing/cursing violence, pregnancy, mentions of sex, and self harm.***

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

* * *

Me? Crazy? Sure, I have my moments but I'm not crazy. Nope. Not at all. Never have, never will. Okay fine! But could you blame me? I was whacked in the head with a base ball bat, a night stick, a crowbar, a dictionary, a fist, a shot gun, and a lamp. Multiple times. _Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack. _These past weeks haven't been great. _Punch. Whack. Slap. Hit. Scratch. Scream. Yell. Shoot. Rip. Pull. Push. Stab._ Vera came in the room. Amber couldn't heal me anymore. Her power was starting to hurt her.

"Oh! You're injuries don't mysteriously disappear now? Hmm, my mission is accomplished. I drained little Blondie's power out. Let's see what pretty boy's power is..." Vera said grabbing a bat.

"No!" Amber screamed crawling over to me.

"Now Blondie gets to be tied up and pretty boy can be free!" Vera said tying Amber's wrists. She was trembling.

"Aw, just, picture yourself being tickled really _hard_." Vera said. Then she started beating her. She was moaning in pain. I gripped the floor and kept squeezing until black smoke started coming from my hands. I aimed them at Vera. Then a electric fire ray thing came flaming out and hitting Vera in the head, killing her.

"How did you do that..." Amber asked.

"I-I don't know..." I said crawling over to her. I untied her and helped her up.

"Well if your power is _that_, then I want it!" Amber said.

"It is pretty cool." I said.

"We better get out of here." Amber said.

"Yeah." I said. As we were running out I saw Mara being taken away against her will by someone in a black ski mask.

"Mara!" I whispered to Amber. She gasped and turned around. Mara and the person went inside the buliding.

"We can't just _leave_ her there!" Amber said.

"We're gonna have to! There's nothing we can do!" I said.

"Damn it!" Amber stomped. We went inside Anubis House and found everyone frantic. There was blood leading to the guys bathroom. Amber and I followed it and found Eddie with a shard of glass to his neck. I ran over to him and took it away from him.

"Are you nuts?!" I yelled.

"You're not dead." He whispered. Then he fainted and to reveal a gun shot wound on the back of his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

***The mystery is close to being answered. But once you make one step forward, you take five steps back. If this is too intense for you, still keep reading! This is like, right before Fabian and Amber escaped. Rated T for swearing/cursing, violence, pregnancy, mentions of sex, and self harm.***

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

* * *

Yes. They're dead. It's believable now. Well, at least they aren't near this chaos anymore. I wish _I_ was dead. It was the next day at dinner again. We were sitting around the table, eating in silence; as usual.

"You know what, no." I said. Everyone at the table cocked their heads.

"We're losing too many people. Well, if this C wants us dead, but wants to kill us, then we won't allow it. I'll commit suicide before anyone murders me." I said standing up.

"Eddie, you don't want to kill yourself." Patricia said.

"Well maybe I do. Maybe Nina did. Maybe Mick did. Maybe Joy did. Maybe Jerome did. Maybe Fabian did. Maybe Amber did. Patricia, Mara's gone too. And I'm pretty sure she's pregnant." I said.

"Mara is not _pregnant_. Why would she want a baby if all this was happening?" Alfie said.

"How the hell am _I_ supposed to know!? All I saw was her crying and a pregnancy test in her hands. And if her and Jerome some how did _it_, it was before any of this madness." I said.

"Now is the time to tell someone about this Eddie! Hello? Face the facts! It's only me, you, Alfie, and K.T. left!" Patricia said.

"We can't! Nobody would believe us!" I said. Then we heard a gun shot.

"What was that?" K.T. asked.

"I don't know." I sad going towards the noise. Then someone stepped in front of me.

"Eddie, you left your _bag_ in my class. You didn't come to get it and since I need to see your, _care taker_, I figured I'd bring it to you." Ms. Denby said handing me my bag.

"Um, thanks." I said. Then Ms. Denby headed up to Victor's office. Then another gun shot was fired.

"What the _fuck_?!" I mumbled heading towards the gun shot again. I felt a stinging on my head so I felt it then I got blood back on my hands.

"Shit." I said going towards the bathroom. I put my hand over the wound on my head.

"Ouch huh?" Someone said. I turned around to see someone facing me in a ski mask with a gun pointed at me. C.

"Oh fuck no, I'm not letting you kill me. It will just be your satisfaction and your not getting it." I said breaking the mirror again and grabbing a shard.

"Well, Edison, just alone you dead is my satisfaction I've been waiting for." C said walking away. I put the shard to my neck. I just couldn't take this drama anymore. Then all of a sudden Fabian and Amber came running in. Fabian ran over to me and yanked the shard out of my hand and threw it on the ground.

"Are you nuts?!" Fabian yelled. They weren't dead.

"You're not dead." I said. Then all of a sudden I fainted. But I wasn't completely out. Fabian and Amber were spinning and there were doubles of them.

"Eddie?" Amber asked. Fabian looked like he was on his iPhone calling 9-1-1.

"Do you have 9-1-1 on the line?" Amber asked Fabian.

"Y_es_!" Fabian hissed. **(Haley here, the italic es on yes is supposed to be like that, Fabian is annoyed becuase the operator wasn't answering. Now in real life that wouldn't happen so in my world, things are creepy. :D)**

"Are they _answering_?" Amber asked.

"No!" Fabian yelled.

"What the hell? Okay, screw the help. We'll do it. You're like the S.W.A.T. team and I'm like the paramedics. We'll manage." Amber said.

"Fine." Fabian said hanging up on 9-1-1. Then we heard a scream. Then a gurgle.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You want me to get you this way?" C said holding a dead Patricia by the collar of her shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

***Oh yeah, terrible cliff hanger. Anyways, I'm still answering questions so ask away! This takes place right where the last chapter ended. Rated T for swearing/cursing, violence, pregnancy, mentions of sex, and self harm.***

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

* * *

Who the hell was _that_?! Well obviously it's C but who _is_ C? She sounded familiar. C had Patricia by the collar of her shirt. There was blood everywhere. What the hell was going on?! Is this what was happening everyday while Fabian and I were kidnapped?

"Well, if you brats don't mind, I have to go dispose of this, _body_. Oh wait, I don't give a shit what you people think!" C said walking away, dragging Patricia's body away. Eddie finally went unconscious from being shot in the head. I think seeing Patricia's body being dragged away was too much for him. I mean, now there is no Peddie, and that's terrible. And there is no Fabina. And that's a stinker for me. But the real problem here is Eddie. He's probably dying and we were doing absolutely nothing.

"Okay, Amber, can you do that thing on unconscious people?" Fabian asked me.

"Oh my god guys, what happened, and wait, what?" Alfie said walking in with K.T.

"Yeah, we're here, flesh, blood, and bruises. I think I'm still drained out but I can try." I said. Then I put my hand on Eddie's wound and it disappeared quickly. I felt light headed.

"Woah." I said stumbling over to Fabian.

"Are you okay? I know your power is hurting you." Fabian whispered in my ear.

"I think so." I whispered back. Fabian pulled out his phone. He had a text...

**Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mara is in the hole. Good luck.**

**-C**

"Um, can you explain _that_ to me?" I hissed. Fabian was working with C?

**How the hell did you get my number?**

"I don't know how she got my number." Fabian said. He sounded startled. I didn't think he was working with her. Honestly, he was the only one I trusted.

**Oh, why Fabian! All of them gave me your number. All 10 digits. (518) 521-7474. Well, I'll be on my way now. They'll be torched now. Mara and her unborn baby. Chow pretty boy.**

**-C**

"That is not true. Guys, did you give C his number?" I said.

"I know _I_ didn't." Alfie said.

"Well, someone asked for it. I, I-" K.T. stuttered.

"You gave C HIS _NUMBER_!?" I screamed. Now she has another access to us!

"I didn't know who it was! I didn't mean it!" K.T. cried.

"Oh yeah, and C didn't mean it when she chopped Nina's hand off." I hissed.

"Look, it's not really that big of a deal. I can change my number." Fabian said.

"Well you shouldn't have to!" I yelled.

"Amber, it's not a big deal." Fabian said.

"It is! We were _kidnapped_!" I yelled.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything!?" Fabian yelled.

"It could happen again!" I yelled.

"And that's why I'm _changing_ it. Changing means to have something and turn it into something else." Fabian hissed at me like I was retarded.

"I'm not stupid. I think I know what that means idiot." I snapped.

"Then what's the fucking problem?" Fabian hissed.

"What's wrong with you two!?" Alfie yelled.

"EVERYTHING!" We both screamed at Alfie. Fabian got another text.

**Why are you two fighting? It's not like you two have knives in your back.**

**-C**

"Oh wait, you do." C said. Then knives were thrown at our backs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

***Well just picture it, a knife going into your back, your cell phone number in the hands of a serial killer, a bullet wound in the back of your head, hmmm. Anubis Students are living the 'good' life. This is Eddie's Point Of View because, I couldn't let you know what happens next in the torched life of pretty boy and Blondie. This does tell what happens but not until you reach the end. This is an extra long chapter too so yay! Now for the annoying warning: Rated T for swearing/cursing, violence, pregnancy, mentions of sex, and self harm.***

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

* * *

I was running. Running from C. Running from other people as well. Running from Nina. Running from Nina? What? She didn't look right. She looked almost like, a, _zombie_. Then a blonde kid that looked like Nina too came chasing me. I saw a picture of him, it must've been Mick. Then Joy started chasing me. She was a zombie too. Then Jerome too. Then Patricia jumped in front of me. They were all zombies under C's control. Then I heard a Southern voice. It sounded like, K.T... but K.T. isn't Southern... Then another Southern voice... Alfie is _definitely_ not Southern... Then two more Southern voices. Why? How? How do you start off British and finish Southern?

"You comin'? You two shoot the brains outta them!" K.T. said with her unknown Southern accent.

"K!" Amber said with _her_ Southern accent.

"Y'all better hurry it up, that damn C chick has some creepy mummies comin'. Or zombies wrapped in toilet paper. Oh, _excuse me_, _special_ toilet paper." Fabian said with _his_ accent. Holy god, the Brits I know here have thick _British_ accents but now they have thick _Southern_ accents. What the... then I woke up. But something was telling me I wasn't _actually_ in reality. I woke up and C was right in front of me. Was I?

"Hello, Edison. You know, what your friends did to my sister was mean." C said.

"I have no idea who the hell your sister is and what _you're_ doing is mean. You're taking innocent lives." I hissed.

"No, Vera my dear was killed by Blondie and Pretty Boy... tsk tsk." C said.

"Vera? The replacement house keeper two terms ago? _She's_ your sister? Hmph, figures. And what do you mean? Who are they?" I asked.

"Fabian and Amber of course. They're _very_ smart. They escaped my sister's wrath. She kidnapped them for me but I guess they were just, too much, for them. Well, if she couldn't handle them, I guess she deserved to go..." C said. How could _anyone_ say that about their sister? And how did Fabian and Amber kill Vera?

"It was actually a very gory death. Maybe when they escaped it wasn't but when I saw her... she automatically exploded. I think that Fabian killed her however..." C said.

"How? That makes no sense serial killer. How does a regular seventeen year old kill someone and make sure that the victim explodes when their sister sees them? Huh?" I said. C is a liar. None of us would kill anyone unless it was necessary and then again, we wouldn't kill them.

"Powers my dear Edison." C said.

"What?" I said. Powers? _What_ powers? If either Fabian or Amber had some sort of power they'd tell me. Right?

"The powers they were born into. Trust me, they just found out about them and still getting used to them. I wanted to get you brats killed first before they figured out what they were capable of. But there's still time. If they were to find out what they were capable of before they get killed, human kind as we know it would hang in the balance. Powers go to the good or the bad, and if they go to the bad... and not _my_ bad, worse bad, the demons from Hell would become dark Fallen Angels and come to Earth and the angels from Heaven would fall as well and become demon slaves and they themselves, would become one of the six elders or Devils. But, if their power goes to the good, nothing to worry about. But if they're dead, human kind is fine. So you see Edison, they _must_ be killed. Not only for my revenge purposes, but, for human kind's safety." C explained.

"Wait, so you're telling me, you're actually trying to _save_ us? And if you are, why did you kill the others?" I asked.

"My revenge purposes. Well, I must go now. I have a special girl to torment. So, if you still want your little life threatening friends to live, go get the knives I threw in their backs out. Chow." C said. And then I woke up on the bathroom floor and everything was chaotic. I stood up easily. Everyone stopped. Fabian and Amber had knives in their backs and they were trying to get it out. I yanked it out and they gave me a look. I gave them the death look. Pissed? Yes.

"So, you guys have powers and you didn't tell me?" I said.

"What? No?" Amber said.

"Oh don't lie to me. I know what the game is. And don't play stupid when you know you are life threatening." I said.

"What the hell..." Fabian said.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. I just told you that! Look, if anyone needs to die, it's you guys." I said. Wait, what the _fuck_ was I _doing_?!

"Oh really?" Fabian said.

"If it only takes two people dying to stop the world ending, I'd want you tormented then raped then killed then thrown in a well." I hissed. Why couldn't I stop!?

"Maybe _you_ need to go." Amber hissed. Why me, why me, why me...

"Pfft, hell no." I said. WHY?

"I honestly hope your sorry ass gets chard by C. Who knows? Maybe she can kidnap you and burn you _alive_." Fabian snapped. Ugh! Why couldn't I control what I was saying or doing!?

"If you must know, C is my master and I am under her control. I will kill you myself if I have to." I said. WHAT?! WHAT!? OH MY GOD! Why?! DID SHE POSSESS ME?!

"Well happy birthday! I knew he was an ass." Amber said. But I'm possessed!

"Amber what should we do?!" Alfie said. Don't kill me! That's what!

"Well I know one thing. C isn't winning without a fight." Amber said. Uh-oh...

"War."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

***Wow, the last chapter was intense. I want to hear from you! Who do _you_ think is C? Who do you think is going to be killed next? Do you think Mara will be saved? PM me your thoughts. Rated T for swearing/cursing, violence, pregnancy, mentions of sex, and self harm.***

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

* * *

Wow, Eddie's real mature. C is my master, yeah, and I'm dead. Why would Eddie want Amber and I dead all of a sudden? Something obviously isn't right. C has done something to him. Obviously _she_ shot him. That bullet must have been something more than a regular bullet. She possessed him. But how is the question. It was the next day. Eddie was still acting like a robot. We had to go to school today. Mr. Sweet said we couldn't miss anymore school. "Education is too important, students." Yeah, so is breathing.

"So, I still can't believe they're making us go back to school. Someone just _died_ last night! People were injured!" K.T. said.

"Well we just need to suck it up and go. There's no use in just sitting here, hiding." Amber said.

"Yeah, she's right. What I miss the most is freedom. And Trudy's cooking..." Alfie said.

"Yeah, where did she go anyways?" K.T. said.

"Hey, I ain't a miracle maker, I don't know." Amber said.

"You students better go. You don't want to be late on your first day back." Victor said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Now we all need to stick close." Amber said. They all stayed close. Eddie went off to school early. I drifted.

"Are you deaf Fabian?" Amber said.

"No, I heard you. You know I'm fine on my own." I said walking faster.

"Ugh, if you get murdered, it'll be your fault." Amber said.

"Yep." I said. We all made it to the school and then we quickly walked to first period. Denby's class. Amber took the seat next to mine and Alfie took the seat next to K.T. Eddie didn't show up.

"That's it? Where are the others?" Ms. Denby asked.

"Dead." I hissed. Ms. Denby looked down and didn't say anything. I was done with acting like nothing was happening to the students. To our friends. To my girlfriend.

"Well, moving on, Anubis students, you have missed a lot but I'm not going to bombard you. Well I'm giving everyone three more weeks to do your project. I need to catch up the Anubis students on the stuff they missed and they need a few more weeks so once I have them catched up, three more weeks." Ms. Denby said. Why wasn't anyone caring? Why? **(Haley here, this next sentence read it super fast, that's how I intend it to be. Thanks.)** I had all this anger built up inside me I felt like I was about to-

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE!?" -explode. Silence.

"People that used to sit here, in this very same class room. DEAD. Did their lives mean nothing?! _NOTHING_?!" I yelled. Silence.

"What if you found your friend's body being dragged away, bloody and gory? What if you found your friend dead, in a pool of blood? What if you found your friend in a pool of blood in their own bed, insides open? What if you never found your friend but just had a feeling they were dead? What if you received the person you were dating's _hand_ in the mail and a death threat letter? What if your friend was pregnant and kidnapped being tormented? What if your friend was shot in the head. What if you and your friend were kidnapped and tormented until you and your friend were forced to kill them? What if your friend was shot in the head and became _possessed_? What if you and your friend had knives thrown in your backs? What if you went outside and had to fear being murdered or kidnapped? Nothing. You wouldn't care. You'd push it off to the side and think positive. THERE IS _NO_ POSITIVE LEFT! There is only _negative_! Negative thoughts, feelings, actions, etc. Not only do you need to face the negative, you need to screw the positive until your fucking war with the negative has been finished. And by then, you and your friends and family may be dead. But if you made that negative suffer, you served yourself and the victims justice. Then you go back to the positives in life, even if your life was taken away by doing justice to the negative. The positives will be greater." I said. Then I walked out of the class room. Mara is out there. Pregnant and tormented. Even if no one else wants to join me, I'll get Mara back where she belongs. And our justice. Even if that takes my own life to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

***Fabian has officially cracked. Not only is he gone off the deep end, he's now planning to save Mara and kill C! New questions will be asked. Some questions will be answered. But others will remain the same. And the biggest question of all remains unanswered; Who is C? Rated T. At the end of this chapter I figured most of you guys might be a little confused because I was reading the story last night and I was a little confused myself so I'm going to sum up everything and explain things.***

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

* * *

Woah. Fabian has totally lost it. Not only did he just yell in the middle of the class, I think he is going off the school grounds to kill C.

"Um, get to work class, I guess." Ms. Denby said. I grabbed my phone and texted Fabian.

**Where r u? Where r u going? Plz reply.**

**-Amber**

I had no idea where he was or what he was doing. I knew nobody at this point should've been going anywhere alone. C was out there and wasn't going to stop until we were all dead. He wasn't replying. I figured the least I could do was try to get somewhere on _who_ was C. Well, C had a sister. Vera. C. C could be the first letter of a first name, a middle name, or a surname. Trudy? What? No way. I don't even know her full name and she was on a three month cruise (so I've heard) around the U.S. So technically, she's in another country apparently. I couldn't think of anyone else besides Ms. Denby. Caroline Denby. She has a sister, Harriet Denby, not Vera. And Vera's last name isn't Denby.

"UGH!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. I texted Fabian again.

**Where r u?! Dude! It's been a long time! Plz don't tell me u were kidnapped! Or if C got a hold of you... If ur dead I swear 2 god... Plz reply SOMETHING so ik ur OK.**

**-Amber**

He wasn't replying. I was getting really worried.

"Amber, you know very well that there's no cell phones in school. Now, read to the class what you just did." Ms. Denby said. She was suspicious last term, still is. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Hey, we're all going to Hell so what's the difference? I texted Fabian for the second time, he wasn't replying to me, 'Where are you? Dude! It's been a long time! Please don't tell me you were kidnapped. Or if C got a hold of you...if you're dead I swear to god... please reply _something_ so I know you're okay.' Happy now?" I hissed.

"Who is _C_?" Ms. Denby asked.

"You're worst nightmare. Don't anybody _move_." C said holding a shot gun to Ms. Denby's head.

**OK, by the time u get this, it'll probably b 2 late but, C is coming to shootdown the school. When ur done reading this, there'll b a big pistol behind you. Grab it. You just quietly pick up the gun and don't do anything with it. By then, I'll b back and then when I give you the signal (now) you aim your gun at her. She'll b more focused on me because I just injured her. Mara is safe at the house. Victor (lol) is taking care of her. Oh and, I'm fine Amber, no need for u 2 get all concerned. This message will be sent 2 2 other ppl (u might b Alfie, K.T., or Amber). I'm not sending it 2 Eddie only because C did something to Eddie because he's obviously possessed or something. So b careful, I'll try 2 do most of the handiwork. Only use the gun if u have 2, ammo isn't cheap and, well, u can't refill cuz I'm an idiot and forgot to buy it sooooooo yeah...**

**-Fabian**

Holy shit. This _is_ war. I looked behind me and saw a gun. I quickly grabbed it and put it in front of me but not so anyone could see me. K.T. and Alfie looked at me.

"Trust him." I mouthed.

"Now." Fabian said. Woah, where the hell did he _come from_?! I raised my gun and aimed it at C. K.T. and Alfie did the same. I glanced at Fabian he had some big ass machine gun in his hands. God...

"What's this? Barney finds out how to kill the kids?" C hissed.

"And how the hell did you get out of the cage I put you in with the pregnant bitch?" C added.

"I got my ways." Fabian said.

"Well you figured it out huh? What you and your blond friend are capable of?" C asked.

"Yes, actually. And honestly, with _you_ out of this world, the so called, what you say, 'Living Hell' will disappear. You are the Hell on Earth. So maybe you should crawl back under the rock you came from. Maybe the garbage truck won't see you. Although, the research lab would _love_ a new creature to study. Maybe I should refer you to them." Fabian hissed. What?

"You're the reason why the middle finger was created, Rutter." C snapped.

"Why thank you! I guess your mom and dad are also your aunt and uncle! I mean, they _are_ brother and sister." Fabian said. Oh boy.

"You really get on my nerves. Now, out of my way, I have a school to shoot up." C said.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Fabian said shooting C in the ankle.

"OW!" C screamed falling to the ground.

"You just don't get it do you?" Fabian asked.

"Get _what_?!" C yelled gripping her ankle in pain.

"You'll never win. _Ever_. And, your true identity is going to be revealed. For the world to see." Fabian said. And then, Fabian took off C's ski mask.

***Alright, Haley Here! This really feels like the Talking Dead, anyways, I'm going to explain everything from chapter one to this chapter. But first, HOLY CHEESE! C will be revealed and O.M.G you WILL NOT BELIEVE who it is! And things are gonna get UGLY! Anyways, about the Trudy brouhaha, when she had to call the ambulance for Fabes, she decided she'd take a cruise to the states, get away from the madness. She doesn't know that anyone else was murdered. Or does she? Hmmm... anyways, on to the next thing. The person in chapter one OBVIOUSLY was C. It was so short because C doesn't have a lot to explain. She just does what she needs done. I forgot Patricia so, I'm coping down this book on paper for my friends to read because you can't bring laptops to school. I added Patricia's part so here: Patricia Williamson, Gothic Trixie, easy. When I was typing, I was like, "I'm forgetting something... but whaaaaattttt?" so then when one of the readers of this book reviewed it she said why's Patricia easy to kill? I was like, _fuck_! So, there, I'll probably edit that chapter. Moving on, chapter 2. K.T. knows a lot about medical stuff because I just pretended that most of her family studied medicine or something. So that's how she figured out what was wrong with Fabian. I totally forgot to add Fabian and Amber's visions sooo after this C vs. Anubis Students brouhaha is over, I'll make them have visions, but it won't be until the very end. I decided to make a sequel to this so yay! But the Anubis students won't be together. I won't say anything about it though only because, you don't want to spoil an ending. Anyways, in the sequel there will be more about the visions and stuff. Moving on, Eddie was shot in the head but not by a gun. It wasn't anything except something I can't say yet because it'll come up in the next chapter. Oh, the guardian angels will be in the next chapter so woo woo. The thing C was talking about to get Eddie all confused will be explained. So let me know if there's anything else I need to explain because I'll explain anything to you personally with no problems. So some spoilers on the next chapter, if you want to be fully surprised just skip this part. This chapter would be like the finale of a show or something so you now know the story _is_ coming to an end (WAHHHHHHHH). C's identity will be exposed as you obviously can figure out. There will be a gun down fight and both Fabian and Amber will have to use there most powerful power, Isabella (Fabian's Guardian Angel) and Blake (Amber's Guardian Angel) will come down and help fight (OOH! ANGELS WITH FREAKING MACHINE GUNS! SWWEEEETTT! Me- -_- wow... _**NO**_!). Whatever the thing C was talking about to get Eddie weirded out will be mentioned again and then something bad will happen. That's all I'm going to say. Bye guys! Or as C says it, Chow.***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

***Okay, welcome to the first part of the finale of this story! I can't believe it's almost done! Well there's not much I'm going to say except, enjoy. Rated T.***

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

* * *

The moment I was waiting for. Finally. The world including me, finally gets to find out who this sick, twisted freak _really_ was. I took off C's ski mask to find out that C was Trudy. Wait, _C WAS TRUDY?! _I heard gasps and screams.

"You know, Trudy, there isn't a C in your name." I said. I stayed calm. I was a ticking time bomb however. One little wrong move, _boom_.

"My middle name is Clarissa. C for Clarissa. Nobody could've figured that out. But, the mask came off." Trudy said.

"Wow." I heard Amber mumble.

"Well that's how you got my cell. Just a question, why?" I asked.

"Because, you students treated me like shit, I couldn't take it anymore. When you went into shock, that was my cue to 'leave'. See, as much as I _love_ cruises, still, I'd never go on one. But, if I could go on a cruise, I'd take you and push you off the side of it and make sure the boat runs over you and make sure the sharks eat you like the walkers on the Walking Dead." Trudy said. Oh how _nice_.

"Thanks." I hissed.

"Now, since you hurt my ankle-" Trudy said. Then she stabbed my ankle with a dagger and pulled it out.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"I hurt yours. We're even." Trudy finished.

"We'll never be even. You killed almost all of us." I said.

"We'll be even. Don't you worry." Trudy mumbled.

"Oh, we can be even. Once your _dead_." I hissed.

"Oh hon, you can't, you won't, and you never _will_ kill me. I'm too powerful." Trudy said.

"Really?" I asked. Then Trudy grabbed my bad ankle. Her nails went into the cut.

"Really." She said. She was taunting me. I kicked her off my injured ankle and I kicked her right in the face. Amber walked over to me.

"Oh, well, just for that-" Trudy said, then she shot Eddie in the leg. He passed out.

"Hmph." Trudy said.

"It's war." I hissed.

"Bring it." Trudy hissed. Then Amber started shooting at her and K.T. and Alfie did the same. Amber looked at me. Her eyes were suddenly green and the green in her eyes had like sparkles in them and they were moving slowly and she had leaves. The black smoke was coming out of my hands. I knew what that meant. Then Isabella and someone came into the room with their wings filled with ashes. Isabella had the form of someone else. My dead sister, Faith. She died last year because someone killed her. I think Nina wasn't Trudy's first victim...

"Yeah, I know, I have a lot of explaining to do about why I took the image of your dead sibling, but right now, we got some business to take care of." Isabella said. My hands had a freaking tornado of smoke out of them. Sparks were flying off them. I looked at Isabella and she stepped back. Hmmm... I looked at Trudy whose eyes were focused on me but she was still fighting off people. Then she grabbed her gun and started shooting up the place. A bunch of students from the Isis house and the other houses killed. Amber shot Trudy in the leg but it didn't do much. Then a bunch of people (nine to be exact) with face masks and machine guns came in and started shooting up the place too. Alfie shot one of them in the face. K.T. got one of them in the stomach. I shot a few of them either in the chest or neck. Amber got the rest along with Alfie and K.T. I kept my sights on Trudy, and Trudy did the same. Ms. Denby ran out of the room in terror and Mr. Sweet came back and fainted. Victor came in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Victor yelled.

"This old man." Trudy said almost shooting him. I pinned her down to the ground, dropping her weapon and mine.

"No weapons then, easy." Trudy hissed rolling over to make me on the ground and her pinning me. Isabella turned into a flame of electric fire and slithered over to us and burned Trudy off me. Isabella slithered over to the guy she was with and turned back into my sister. When I turned my head back Trudy in the air. Flying.

"Try to get me now!" Trudy yelled shooting other people. There was actual fires in corners and then it all became one huge fire. Then lava. Then I looked up and saw that Trudy was doing that. I concentrated and then I flew up there with her. The guy Isabella was with got everybody out. I heard Amber call hm Blake and yell at him but he didn't listen. Trudy turned the whole floor into lava.

"Only one of us is getting out of here alive. And I plan on it being me." Trudy said.

"Well I agree with one part, but it'll be me." I said and then the black smoke started coming out of my hands.

"It's the end of you. Now, _I_ get to watch you explode just like your dumb sister Vera. Don't think I don't know what you did to Eddie. She exploded like the atomic bomb didn't she?" I hissed. The smoke was getting heavier.

"Speaking of sisters, Nina wasn't my first victim..." Trudy said.

"I figured that." I said.

"Your little sister there, Faith, was. How younger was she?" Trudy chuckled. I shook my head in disgust. I was more closer to my sister than some people thought.

"None of your business." I snapped. The smoke was super think, and higher. I knew if I didn't aim it at Trudy soon, I was dead. Then Trudy let out an evil cackle.

"Silly Fabian. That smoke there, it's killing you. I might not have to do anything! Wow, and I put you on my expert killing list." Trudy said. Well, I'm waiting for the right time idiot!

"Whatever..." I mumbled. Just waiting for that perfect moment. Then Trudy turned around for a second. That was all the time I needed. I aimed my hands at Trudy and then the electric fire came out, hitting her in the head, and sending her into the lava.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS FABIAN RUTTER!" Trudy screamed. Then Trudy fell into the lava and then exploded sending drops of lava everywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

***Finale Part Two, Rated T.***

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

* * *

I had no idea where I was. The setting around me was foggy. I was standing by a shoreline of a beach. The water was going over my bare feet. There were crows migrating. The trees had no leaves on them. Where was I? I wasn't alone. There was somebody behind me. You know how you just _feel_ like someone's behind you, staring at you? I turned around and saw Fabian and Amber behind me. You'd think I'd start being relaxed but I wasn't. Fabian and Amber didn't look right. Their eyes were weird. Moving details. Amber's eyes were green. Her original, normal eyes were blue. And just blue with no designs that move. These eyes were green and had a green stripe in the corner of them that looked like it was continuous. It was moving though. But it stayed. There was green leaves in her eyes. Her eyes were peaceful. If you go to Fabian however, his were dramatic. His eyes were red, which obviously isn't a regular color, and there was a moving design in his eyes too. Flames. It looked like the were rising. I had no idea why.

"Um, hi?" I asked. They weren't looking at me, they were looking at something ahead. I turned around and looked where they were looking. Then I saw people with black wings carrying people with white wings away. Then I turned back to them and saw two people with black wings gripping two people with white wings in the wrists coming up to Fabian and Amber.

"What do you want to do with these two, your highness's?" The people with the black wings said bowing.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you think?" Amber asked Fabian.

"Hmm, I can't think of anything-" Fabian said then he stopped. It's like they didn't even notice me...

"Wait," Fabian said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"These are the _special_ angels." Fabian said, then he raised his eyebrows.

"Ohh. The _Guardian_ Angels." Amber said. Then they both smiled evilly. Then let out an evil cackle. This absolutely _was not_ the Fabian and Amber _I_ knew. Then I remembered what C told me. Or, I still couldn't believe, _Trudy_ told me. She shot me in the leg. Ugh. She told me about how Fabian and Amber's power could be deadly. And how it can be good, or bad. How the demons and angels will fall from Heaven and Hell and Fabian and Amber would be in control if the power went bad. If the power went good, everything would remain the same. Obviously, they went bad. Humans. What will happen to humans? Fabian and Amber obviously weren't human anymore. I have never met a human with moving designs in their eyes. But I had no idea what they were.

"I say, put them in the dungeon. Let the other Elders take care of the Guardians." Amber said.

"I agree. Put them in the dungeon, any problems, tell the other Elders, they'll know what to do." Fabian said.

"Right away your highness." They said and then the people took the two white winged people away.

"Why did you do that!? What dungeon?! What's going on?!" I yelled. They didn't answer me.

"Now I hear we're having an ingratiation soon. I say we should go to Jerome about that. He'd know something." Amber said.

"Yeah, let's go." Fabian said and then huge black wings popped out of their backs and they both flew off. Like I wasn't even there. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was somewhere else. In a hospital. I gasped.

"It's happening!" I yelled. I found my regular clothes and put them on. I just had some stitches in my leg so apparently nothing bad happened. I had to run from nurses and doctors chasing me. I got out of the hospital and found my car. I drove to the Anubis House and aggressively opened the door. I heard noise in the living or common room so I went in there. Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mara, and K.T. were laughing and having a good time. I kept seeing Fabian and Amber with those weird eyes.

"Hey, shouldn't you still be in the hospital resting?" Alfie asked me. Everyone turned to me. Fabian and Amber's eyes looked weird but not like before. They were, the same colors as the weird eyes.

"Well, to catch you up on things, C A.K.A. Trudy is dead therefor leading to this mini party we're having. We all have weird contacts on! See, mine are hot pink! Amber just wore a regular color. Party pooper." K.T. said. Well that explains it.

"Oh and, we all took the liberty of buying you some contacts." K.T added handing me contacts.

"What color are they?" I asked. I had a little attitude though. Well, maybe not all that _little_.

"Well, mine are hot pink, Alfie's are Justin Beiber purple, my choice to make fun of him of course, A-" K.T. said. I cut her off.

"No, that's not what I'm asking you. What I'm asking you is what color are _mine_." I hissed.

"Calm down." Amber said.

"No! I've been threw shit and now everyone's annoying me! I have the right to throw an outburst if I need to!" I yelled.

"Calm down Eddie!" Mara said.

"Why don't _you_ calm down! You're stupid baby bump is showing! Calm it down before you lose it!" I snapped. Mara gave me the middle finger.

"Go back to the fucking hospital Eddie, they weren't done with you. Obviously they were doing surgery on your head and they forgot to put your brain back in." Amber hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, very funny. Why don't you all just lock yourself in the cellar and cry." I hissed. I was pissed. Why? Everybody was telling me shit that wasn't useful to me. I needed full on facts. But I'm sure they wouldn't tell me _anything_ if their lives _depended_ on it.

"Crawl back under the rock you were born under, dick." Amber snapped turning back around. Fabian got up.

"What's the fucking problem?" Fabian said. He was now pissed. Maybe even more pissed than me.

"Nobody tells me anything useful. Either someone tells me something that has value to it or I'll become the new C." I threatened. I was done.

"Well, not only do you need to apologize to K.T, Mara, and Amber, you're gonna start acting you're age. You're acting like a fucking potty mouthed fie year old who didn't get his freaking cookie. I advise you specify what the eff you wanna know too. And don't go threatening us. No matter what we're traumatized from what Trudy did. We don't need _you_ doing the same." Fabian hissed. He was staring me down. Death staring me down. I felt like I shrunk and we were like wolves. And _he_ was the alpha.

"Sorry, to everyone. I haven't been myself lately. I, I just am under a lot more stress than most people think." I apologized. Nobody said anything but I think it was the best apology I could get out right now.

"Alright, what is it you _must_ know now?" Fabian asked. He had an attitude in his voice. I thought mine went away but I wasn't quite sure.

"Okay, well I need to speak to you and Amber privately because it's kinda, private." I said.

"Fine. Amber, move it." Fabian said going out into the hallway. I was assuming that's where we were going to talk about this so I followed him and Amber followed me.

"K, what?" Fabian asked.

"Well, this all happened when all the chaos was happening in the bathroom. While I was knocked out or something, Trudy or C whoever you wanna call her, was telling me something. She said that you guys had powers or something and that they could be deadly. She said that your powers could go different ways. She said that it could be used for good or bad. If it went to the good, everything would remain the same, if it went bad, however, it would literally be Hell on earth. Demons and Angels would fall onto earth and the Demons would be in control and the Angels would be killed or something like that and you guys would be like, dark overlords or something or like the head Elders. Trudy said that if she killed you guys, nobody would have to worry about anything. The human race would remain the same. Do you know anything about that?" I explained. Fabian's face flushed. Amber looked puzzled.

"Not that I know of, how 'bout you Fabian?" Amber asked. His face looked flushed still.

"N-no, nothing at all." Fabian said. His voice was suddenly quiet and shaky. I looked at him.

"Okay! Yes! I do, I was informed by someone whose none of your business to know. She said there's a high chance of that not happening. Maybe like a, sixty to seventy-five percent chance but that would make a twenty-five to forty chance of it going the other way around." Fabian said.

"How does she know that?" I asked.

"Well then I'd have to tell you who she is and I can't, as much as I know I should I can't. She'd disappear." Fabian said. What?

"Well, what are we going to do?! With our luck we'll be the evil over lords!" Amber said.

"Well we just have to freaking _hope_ like we've never hoped before. This _will_ change everything about you guys. Your personality, even your effing eyes, it'll all change." I said.

"Sooo, what now?" Amber asked.

"Enjoy our last year as much as we can. Graduation is next week." I said.

"Agreed." Fabian and Amber said. So, what if the power goes to a side before then?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

***Finale Part Three, Final Part, Rated T.***

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

* * *

Yes, Isabella told me about the power going to a side. But bad things would happen to her and Blake, Amber's Guardian Angel. Apparently, Amber and I wouldn't remember them and have them tormented since they were Guardians and the Devils and Demons hate those higher up Angels. Amber and I brought Eddie back to the "party" we were having. I gave Eddie his contacts. They were some sort of neon color, green I think. We had to get take out because Victor, I swear to god, sets fire to not the rain but the freaking water you cook with. We all tried to enjoy our last week as seniors. And I think we did. Then came the day of graduation. We were all pretty nervous. Victor gave us a little speech before our ceremony.

"Well, you've been here since you were thirteen. You're seventeen now going on eighteen. It's been four years." Victor said.

"Some of you have seen more of my, normal-ish side,"

"Others," He looked at me. "Not as much..." Victor said shaking his head. I chuckled.

"But all along it's been alright. And I'm not really that excited for the new students to come. Now, I know, most of you guys are, unfortunately, not here. And never will be. But, we just have to keep pushing forward. Or well you guys anyways. I'm sure that's what they'd want. So, anyways, um, for the scholarships. I have three. I mean, I have a lot but only three of you get them... well, before I give them to you guys, let me say who has the others. Nina would be going to Harvard in Los Angelas, California. Jerome would be going to Yale in San Diego, California, **(Haley here, um, I honestly have no idea if there's any of those colleges in California, I would assume that because California is the place where all the nice things are, but anyways, if there is or isn't you can PM me about it, okay? K, bye. Enjoy the final parts of the finale as I call it.)** Mick, well, he was in Australia soo, I'd assume some athletic scholarship down there, Joy, I guess she'd have to go to a community college, I have nothing for her here, Patricia would've been going to Yale too with Jerome.

"Now for you guys, well Mara, you get to go to Yale too but I'm not sure if you're going to go. The baby and all..." Victor went off.

"Oh okay, well my plan is to have my parents move close to whatever college I get a scholarship to and then my parents can take care of my baby while I am at school and doing my homework and stuff. I won't go to school while I still have my baby in me but that's the plan so far." Mara said. Victor nodded.

"Amber, you got an advanced fashion school scholarship and it's a college but only about fashion, hmm. It's in New York City." Victor said.

"OOH! What I've been working for all my life! YAY!" Amber screeched in joy.

"Okay... Alfie, you didn't get one...in this country or in America, you get to go to this very special college in Italy, impressive." Victor said.

"Wow, I guess I won't be nailed to a wall when I get home! Woah." Alfie said with a big smile on his face.

"K.T, you get to go to Harvard in America where Nina would've been going." Victor said.

"Sweet!" K.T. said.

"Eddie, same place." Victor said.

"Cool." Eddie said.

"Okay, Fabian, you have a bunch of choices. Harvard, Yale, Berkley, Dartmouth, New York University, Boston University, and California University. Wow." Victor said. Everybody stared at me.

"Okay then... uh, do I have to pick _now_?" I asked.

"Well no, so uh, okay, seven scholarships, _Jesus_, I didn't even get that much." Victor said. I shrugged. I didn't know which one of them was the best because I knew they were all the best colleges in America.

"Okay, well I best let you guys get ready for your ceremony. That would be pretty bad if you guys were late to that... so yeah..." Victor said. We all headed up and put on the best we had. I assumed Amber was back to Amber because she came in my room and gave me and Eddie another outfit.

"Uh yeah, wear this. I'm not letting the guys of Anubis House represent us in rag clothes. Although, these aren't that bad, but still, mine are better." Amber said handing me and Eddie another suit.

"Well I bet you gave Alfie one." I said.

"SHIT! Thanks for reminding me!" Amber said running out the room. Oops...

"Well Alfie will be mad at you huh?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, which one are you gong with, the one you own or _this_ one?" I said eyeing the suit Amber gave us. Eddie laughed.

"I think the one I already own, 'bout you?" Eddie said.

"Ditto." I said.

"Well, I guess we're ready?" Eddie said. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I said pulling out my phone from my bed. I have a habit of leaving that phone there, tangled in blankets and crap. I usually get pissed if I forget I leave it there and I'm trying to find it. I checked the time. It was half past eleven.

"Do you think we'll be late? I mean, you know how Amber takes like, an hour just to do her makeup, god knows how long it takes for her to put on something." Eddie said.

"I'll go speed her up." I said going to her room.

"Oh good, you're here. Tell me, which dress should I go with, this one," Amber said pointing to a blue dress

"Or this one." Amber continued pointing to a black lace dress.

"Okay, um-" I tried to say something but Amber cut me off.

"Well, they both go with my shoes but the black one goes with my purse! But this blue one goes with my nails!" Amber whined.

"Black goes with everything I heard?" I said trying to be helpful. Note to all girls who need help with an outfit, never go to guy unless they are seriously like, Calvin Cline. Never. _Ever_.

"No, that's what those unfashionable fashionista wannabes say so _they_ can be the next Gucci! I swear I hate those people because _everyone_ believes them because they _pose_ to be someone in the fashion business but they're _obviously_ the real fashionista's _intern_!" Amber yelled. I flinched.

"I'm sorry, I take my fashion seriously." Amber said.

"Well Amber, I've known that since I was thirteen. Obviously you do if you got a scholarship to an advanced fashion college. But if you hate the saying 'Black goes with everything' and don't believe it, wear the blue one! Why are you asking me anyways? I'm supposed to be geek chic not most fashionable dude on the planet!" I laughed. Amber chuckled.

"I actually think I will wear the blue one! You have been helpful! And just because you're geek chic doesn't mean you can't be really fashionable. I mean, c'mon, you have _me_ as a best friend. Now go and WEAR THE DAMN SUIT I GAVE YOU AND EDDIE IS TOO I HOPE YOU CAN _HEAR_ ME EDDIE!" Amber screamed.

"I UNDERSTAND! RUN OUT OF THERE FABIAN IT'S A AMBER ATTACK!" Eddie screamed. I could barely hear him but you could tell he was a floor under us.

"Roar." Amber said.

"MEEP!" I screamed running. I heard her laughing. I made it into my room a few seconds later.

"Better put those suits on!" I said.

"Agreed." Eddie said and we quickly put the suits that Amber gave us on. Twenty minutes later all of us were waiting by the door for Amber to get done.

"AMBER! MOVE YOUR BIG BUTT!" Alfie yelled.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG BUTT! Meanie!" Amber yelled back.

"Of course you'd know Alfie." Eddie said. Alfie laughed.

"Perv." Alfie laughed. I saw Amber coming down the stairs.

"Be prepared to ooh and ah at the blonde murderess coming down the stair case." I said.

"Oh shut it. You're the murderer here not me."Amber said.

"I may have killed two people but it was all in self defense and they both exploded... interresting..." I said.

"Can we _go_ now?" Mara said.

"Yes, go guys." Victor said.

"SCHOOOOOOLLLL'S OUT. FOR. EVER!" Alfie sang.

"You'rrrrreee an. IDIOT!" Amber mocked Alfie. We made it to the ceremony just in time. We had a lot of fun and Amber tried to take off my graduation cap through the whole thing. We went back to the house to get our stuff which we had to pack while we were getting ready to go to the ceremony. We all put on another outfit and got back down.

"Alright, we _all_ keep in touch." Alfie said.

"Agreed." K.T. said.

"Wait, it didn't happen." Eddie said.

"What didn't happen?" Amber asked.

"The power siding." Eddie said.

"I think it did." Amber said.

"We felt weird through out the whole ceremony." I added.

"Oh, well, that means, it went to the good side!" Eddie said.

"Well that's good!" Amber said.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Sponge bob." Eddie said.

"Ugh, whatever." Mara said. Then we all left Anubis house, as students, for good. Then I saw Isabella.

"I have news." Isabella said. She still had the image of my dead little sister.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Isabella said.

"Could ya tell me anyways?" I asked.

"The power didn't go to the good side, it didn't go to the bad either."


	20. Trailer for Book 2

If you liked House of Anubis FanFiction: The Murders of the Anubis Students, you'll love what's next in this series.

* * *

A new question is formed: What side did Fabian and Amber's power go to?

* * *

And the unbelievable answer will leave your mouth hanging.

* * *

And the shocking will happen.

* * *

All in House of Anubis FanFiction: The Third Side

* * *

Coming March 2013


End file.
